From out of nowhere
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Envy stumbles across a legendary creature-a werewolf.Mistaken her for a chimera.What will become of her?How did she get in his world? Read and find out!Don't forget to review!If I get more reviews,it will encourage me to write more.Rating is now T.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"How did you escape,chimera?"Envy inquired as he approached the injured werewolf.

Rei was in her werewolf state,silver laced bullets riddled her body.

You can see the drying blood in her matted fur,

she couldn't get rid of them on her own

or change back to her human form.

Envy saw her extensive injuries,upon closer inspection,

he realized she wasn't one of the caged animals in the underground hideout.

Her amber eyes pleading with his violet ones.

Out of character for him,Envy removed the bullets one by one.

Rei regained her strength,reverted back to her human form-falling asleep.

Envy blinked,raking his face.

Scooping up the female,carrying her back to the others.

If I get 2 reviews,it may encourage me to write more.


	2. Meeting Father

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"What do you have there,Envy?"inquired Lust,studying him as he passed her.

"A chimera?"ventured the female sin.

"No,she has to be something else Father conjured up."explained Envy.

Gluttony pondered,"Can I eat her?"coming behind Lust.

Normally,Envy wouldn't care...

but it bothered him somehow..to see this girl devoured by the pudgy sin.

Before Envy could say anything,Rei woke up.

"Where am I?Who are you?"

A lone figure showed up out of the shadows.

He who created them.

The one they called Father.

"Envy,did you bring me another chimera?"asked the plantium blonde man.

"She's not one of the caged chimeras."Envy shot back.

Father raised a eyebrow,"Oh?Then get rid of her."

Envy blinked,unsure what to do...

Obey his orders or defy him?


	3. Something's happening

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Who are you people?"Rei inquired,a bit more sharply this time.

"I could ask you,but I don't care."claimed Father.

Rei growled,lunging at him.

Father smirked,"So,you wish to destroy me?"

He said in a calm voice-

using his alchemy on her.

Rei grimaced despite the pain,bit him.

Father shifted his eyes at her,unaffected.

"...Interesting,that you're able to stand..Envy..."

"What?"demanded the green haired homunculus.

"You're in charge of her."

Father left 'his' children behind.

Greed piped up,"So,what are you exactly?"asking Rei.

"I'm a werewolf."was her answer."What are you?"

"The name is Greed.I'm a homunculus."boasted the spiky haired male.

"I'm Lust."said the female."The one next to me is Gluttony."

Lust pointed to her 'brother',"The one that found you is Envy."

She also added,"The one over there is Sloth.I have no clue where Wrath and Pride are."

Bored,Lust waved goodbye,"Ta ta Envy...let's go,Gluttony."

"Okay!"Like a loyal pet he followed his master.

Envy approached the she wolf,his eyes bulged.

"What?"she was already healed or healing from her injury.


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"How do you get out of here?"inquired Rei.

"..What,you can't leave."answered the male sin,rubbing his head.

"Watch me."Rei said defiantly.

"Hold it."chided Envy,"Unless you want to be eaten alive."

Rei narrowed her eyes at him,"Explain."

Envy pointed to the glowing red eyed creatures above her.

"That won't stop me."glowered the female.

She continued on her way,killing them with ease.

"She's impressive."chortled Envy,following her.

Rei smirked at him,"Aren't they going to miss you?"

Envy rolled his eyes,"..Nyahhhh..."

Rei chuckled,"If you say so...sin of jealousy."

"The name is Envy!Get it right!"

"Come on,it was a joke."Rei added."Now,know where I can find something to eat?"

Envy inquired,"What do you eat anyway?"

Rei stopped in her tracks,"You really want to know?...come with me and find out."


	5. Is this love?

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"What do you eat?"Envy asked,shoving the sewer hole open.

Rei smiled in response,"You'll see."

Leaving the underground lair,they came across a male.

"He'll do."said the female.

Insert violent death.

Envy paled seeing the carnage.

He might be a sin but even this was too much.

Rei returned to him,seeing his ashen face.

"Too much?"she inquired,cleaning herself.

"...Yeah..."was his reply.

Rei shrugged,"Well,thank you for accompanying me,Envy."

Her voice soft and tender.

Which got Envy thinking,did she like him?

She wasn't bad looking.

And they were both killers...

Rei walked ahead,Envy following.

A/N:I know it's short,but what's this?

Envy bitten by the love bug?

Read and find out!


	6. Parfaits

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Not to be shown up,Envy too took a life.

Rei smiled,"Something to prove Envy?"

She flashed him a smile.

That made him blush.

"My...you're blushing,how cute."Rei said coyly.

"Now,come with me."

"Where are we going?"pondered Envy.

"Walking...tell me about yourself,Envy."whispered the female.

"I like parfaits."Envy confessed.

Rei spun around,"Parfaits?What are they?"

"They're sweet...it's basically ice cream."Envy explained.

"Hm,I would like to try one."said Rei.

"Wait...can werewolves eat one?"asked Envy.

"Probably not...but we'll find out in a minute."Rei replied.

A short distance later...

The pair were sitting in front of a sidewalk cafe.

2 parfaits placed in front of them.

Rei sniffed the dessert,"Well,here goes.."

She made a face,"Uggh...no."

Envy had to eat both,he didn't mind.


	7. Kisses

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

A/N:And Envy is ooc in this one.

"Well,how did you get here?"Envy asked,curious.

"I left my clan,labeled a traitor."she replied.

"So,that's why you had those bullets."

Rei nodded,"Yes..thank you."

Envy polished off the dessert."Don't mention it."

Rei smiled,leaning over -capturing his lips.

Envy responded,by kissing her in return.

"You're not a bad kisser."Rei replied.

"Neither are you."Envy whispered back.

Rei studied him,"Would you like to go somewhere?"

Envy found himself nodding.

The sin and the wolf were obviously smitten with each other.

Where would this go?

Would it be bliss?Or hell?


	8. Bittersweet

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Envy smiled,kissing his new girlfriend.

"You know what I like about you?"

Rei shook her head,"What?"

"You're not human."

Rei rolled her eyes,"And you know what I like about you?"

"What?"Envy asked,curious.

"Everything,now kiss me."

Envy laughed,out of character.

Wrapping his arms around her,bringing her down.

"Alright,Envy...you got m-"

capturing her lips in searing motion,cutting her off.

"Don't talk."murmured Envy.

Clothes were strewn about..with Rei ending up on top.

A/N:Because of his weight, MAY look average weight..

...but he weighs TONS.

Rei felt her lover up,waxing his chest,straddling him.

"You like that?"

Envy nodded,"You're the first woman I ever been intimate with."

Rei glowed,hearing that."Thank you...'re my first as well."

It would have been a happy ending,if they didn't anger Father.

He ended the relationship.


End file.
